


Suffer the Children No More

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [35]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Gen, Joey is Professor X, i may continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: AU in which the Toons are mutants, and Henry & co are the (original 5) X-Men.If anyone has suggestions regarding Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, or anyone else, please leave a comment.





	Suffer the Children No More

Three small forms huddled together in an alley, dressed in torn, filthy clothing. Although the three were human-like in appearance, each had traits that were distinctly not normal for humans.

"Are they still there, Boris?" whispered the female of the group, a girl with pale skin, dark hair, and golden eyes.

The tallest one, a young man with lupine traits, poked his head out to see. A moment, he pulled his head back and nodded.

"Man, if it ain't the Dark Faction, it's those Searcher robots," grumbled the youngest of the trio, a boy with skin as pale as the girl's, and small horns poking through his hair.

"ATTENTION! MUTANTS DETECTED!"

"I just had to say it, didn't I?" the boy groaned.

"Damn," Boris growled, moving in front of the other two as three tall black robots appeared. "Bendy, Alice, stay behind me."

One of the robots raised a hand, its fingers glowing with energy. Before it could fire, however, a blast of red energy hit the Searcher, reducing it to scrap. Startled, the three looked in the direction the blast had come from.

Stepping into view were two young men. One was blonde, and was garbed in a blue bodysuit with yellow accents, as well as a red visor of some kind, while the other seemed to be made of ice.

"Looks like we found them," the man with the visor said.

His companion nodded before turning and shouting upwards. "Over here, Sammy!"

At this, a dark-haired young man, clad in a similar outfit as the man with the visor (albeit in red and white), dropped down to join them. The trio noticed that he sported a pair of large, feathery wings, and had what looked like a pair of bracers on his arms.

"I told you," he snapped. "When we're in the field, it's Angel."

"Pay him no mind." Two more newcomers--a violet-furred creature resembling a cross between a human and an ape, and a girl with blonde hair and blue-green eyes--joined the other three. Like their comrades, the two wore costumes, the girl in a light pink minidress with a golden mask, and the ape-man in black pants, boots, and gauntlets.

"Are you OK?" asked the girl, holding out a hand.

Boris gave them a suspecting look. "Who are you?"

"I don't think they want to hurt us, Boris," Alice piped up.

"That's right," the leader affirmed, stepping forward. "Ever heard of the X-Men?"

At this, the trio's eyes widened. They certainly had--it was hard to not have heard of the heroes/mutant rights crusaders. It was thanks to them that several anti-mutant laws had been shut down, and those who supported them were in the minority.

"No wonder you looked familiar!" Bendy exclaimed. "Cyclops, right?"

"Yeah." The ice-covered guy gestured around. "I'm Iceman, and that's Angel, Beast, and Marvel Girl."

The sound of sirens caught their attention. Cyclops turned to his teammates.

"Iceman, Angel, Marvel Girl, take these kids and head back. Beast and I will give the police the lowdown."

Scooping up Bendy, Angel took to the air again. Iceman formed a frozen slide and followed him, with Boris hanging on. Marvel Girl, using her telekinetic powers to lift herself and Alice, brought up the rear.

Watching them leave, Cyclops nodded.

<They're on their way, Professor.>

<Good to know, Henry,> came the telepathic reply. <You didn't run into the Dark Faction, did you?>

<No, just a few Searchers. Seems Magneto's attention is elsewhere for now.>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Great Power Doesn't Always Come With Responsiblity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508737) by [IAmUmbreon11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11)




End file.
